


Pool Date

by Mako_Octo



Series: Dream Job [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dream Job, M/M, daniel birch and michael dennis, dominant/ submissive relationship, pool date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Michael is over Daniel's for a pool date, but Michael is embarrassed that his swimsuit might be skimpier than he first thought.





	Pool Date

I stared at myself in the mirror and nervously tugged at the bottom of my swim trunks, the only pair I owned. I looked down at my colorful cropped shirt, meant to shield my pale skin from as much sun as possible. I have worn this to the beach on many occasions with my friends. I never thought anything of it among the sea of strangers and their nearly naked bodies. But seeing myself in the mirror, knowing that Daniel was by the pool waiting for me, made me second guess my outfit.

I tugged on the shorts again. I never realized how short these trunks were. They weren’t a speedo, but they were awfully close to that. I kept staring at my reflection, my eyes unconsciously falling over my glaringly white stomach. I was like a striped peppermint stick.

“Could I look more homosexual?” I groaned to myself, rubbing my face until the thought disappeared. Daniel had invited me over, and it wasn’t like I had a spare suit to change into. Sighing, I stood tall. I glanced at my thighs, bare and nearly glowing. Why didn’t I think to get a spray on tan or something beforehand?

“Here goes nothing.” I mumbled, turning back to the door of the bathroom. When I pulled it open, Daniel was on the other side, with his hand raised like he was about to knock. I quickly looked over him. He was wearing black trunks that reached his knees, and no shirt. I was a boy next to him. Feeling his eyes on me, I smiled.

“Oh, hi. I’m ready.” I said, trying to ignore the heat I felt over my face. I started to push past him, but his hands suddenly came to my shoulders, holding me in place. With his arms outstretched, Daniel leaned back, examining me all over. I felt blush behind my eye sockets as his eyes licked over me. I bit my bottom lip; feeling awkward, I moved my hands over my bare stomach.

“I’m sorry. This is the only suit I own.” I touched the crop top, wishing that it covered me more completely. “A-and th-this is because I burn easily.” I mumbled, hoping that Daniel had a spare suit for me. One that I could hopefully fill. I started to fiddle with the fabric of my shirt, until Daniel took my hands. He held them open, away from my body, obviously taking in every detail.

“I like it.” He whispered. I stared up at him, he was smiling, but his eyes still roamed my figure.

“Wait, you do?” I asked, looking down at myself to ensure that I didn’t magically change into something more sophisticated. No, still looked like a go-go dancer. Daniel chuckled; I swear he could read my mind.

“You look great.” Daniel said, pulling me close so our bodies touched. His fingers unlaced from mine and somehow made their way down my back. “Might ask you to wear this more often.” His smile made me start giggling, something that has became normal in our budding relationship. “Are you telling me that no one has ever told you that you look good in this before?” His hands moved down to the back of my trunks, pulling me up onto my toes. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to press against me. I blushed again, 

“I’ve never worn this  _ for  _ anyone before.” I replied, giggling softly as his hands squeezed my ass. He kissed me hard, filling my mouth with his tongue. I felt the front of my trunks start to press against his chiseled stomach, a sensation that I was sure Daniel was fairly familiar with at this point.

When he released me, Daniel tilted his head towards his back door.

“Well, the pool’s waiting for us.” He said. Lowering myself down, I nodded and started to walk past him. A sharp sting from a slap abruptly bit my ass cheek. I looked over my shoulder to Daniel, who was smiling as if daring me to do something. I smiled back and raised an eyebrow. If he was ok with having a gay boyfriend, then I was going to make sure he had one.

I flipped my hair as I turned back to the outside, putting my sunglasses on at the same time. I began to walk with each foot in front of the other, like how I had seen models do on runways. I smiled to myself as I made my way out to the pool, knowing how ridiculous I must look. Reaching the door, I turned to lean my back against the frame. 

Daniel, still by the bathroom, was staring with his jaw dropped. I couldn’t help it, I started to laugh.

“Coming?” I asked, bringing my thumb to my lip. Snapping out of it, Daniel jogged to my side. 

“Just about.” He mumbled, so soft that I assumed I wasn’t meant to hear it.


End file.
